We Don't Care What You Look Like
by BlackMoonWolf22
Summary: Kai wakes to find himself in total darkness. What happened and what will his captors do? Sorry, the summery is short. Rated T because of Torcher and Kaichi. (Yaoi!) Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: Hello Everyone!

Kai: Isn't this your first story?

Wolf: Yah, what's your point?

Kai: You don't have anybody to say hi to yet.

Wolf: You said yet.

Kai: ugh

Aichi: Wolf doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard.

Wolf: If I did then Aichi and Kai would have a bigger part in the series.

Kai: and wouldn't...

Wolf: Kai they have to figure out who is with who when they read.

Kai: Fine.

Aichi: * Nervous Chuckling * On with the story!

Kai's POV:

I awoke to darkness. As the need to panic rose in my throat, I forced it down. As I looked around I remembered how I got there.

~FlashBack~

I had been walking home with Aichi and Miwa from Card Capital. We lived on the same neighborhood so Miwa thought we should walk home together. A white van had appeared when we were 3 blocks away from Card Capital. It pulled up next to us and 6 men jumped  
out. They had white jumpsuits, gloves, and gas masks on. Miwa and I got into fighting stances while Aichi squeaked and hid behind the closest of us, me. I felt a yank from behind and a cloth against my nose and mouth. /When did they get there?/ I  
thought. As I slipped into unconsciousness I heard a male voice say, "These will be some fun test subjects." Then darknesstook me.

~End of Flashback~

A door open in front of me and I squinted at the sudden blinding light. Three large figures entered. I was chained to the wall and on ether side of me were Aichi and Miwa. The look on the blunet'sface was one of pure terror.

Wolf: Hope you liked it!

Kai: What are you going to do to us?

Wolf: That's a secret.

Kai: * Growls *

Aichi: Oh my. Well review and help Wolf with her stories because otherwise torcher will be eminent.

Kai: Aichi, do you know some thing?

Aichi: Eep * Runs *

Kai: get back here! *Chases Aichi *

Wolf: Better make sure Kai doesn't kill Aichi. I need him for my story. But yah please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: Hay what's up peeps?

Kai: Peeps?

Wolf: It's the name I am giving the readers.

Kai: You don't have any yet though.

Aichi: You put the 1st chapter up less than and hour ago.

Wolf: True but I am on a spree and I don't want to stop typing.

Kai: At least post some other stories before you post chapter 3 and wait a week or 2.

Wolf: But but...

Miwa: They have a point Wolf.

Wolf: Does everyone agree with Kai?

* Everyone nods *

Wolf: Meanies

Aichi: Wolf doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard.

Kai: Otherwise things would be different.

Wolf: Yep.

Miwa: On with the story.

Kai's POV:

The figures separated and one stood in front of each of us. The one facing me pulled out a leather strap with a gold pendant on it. He put it on me, I had tried resisting but to na avail. I was still weakfrom being knocked out. He looked at his  
buddy's and said, "I found the dragon!"

His companions grunted. The man tied a chain to my collar and unchained me from the wall.I tried running but the man yanked the rope leash and I fell over coughing. They dragged us to separate rooms. I was shoved onto a table made of straps with  
a hole for my head. I heard a click as a lid of straps was placed on top of me.(Think the strap table from the Incredible Hulkmovie. Where Abominationgets the super solder type serum thing.) Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man drop  
the rope and talk to a doctor who was messing with some stuff on a table. "He's a dragon,Natas." The doctor, Natas, nodded and moved a table on wheels up next to me. The man left and Natas set to work depriving me of my clothes. My eyes hurt  
from the strain of looking out of their corner for so long I turned my eyes to the floor. I clenched my teeth, a sharp pain had arisen a few inches above my butt. It felt like a blade was cutting my flesh crating a large circle. There was a peeling  
sound and I gasped in pain as my skin was pulled from the circle. I felt needles poke and prod the exposed muscle and nerves. Unable to contain it any longer, I screamed in agony. Then everything went black.

Miwa: You can scream Kai?

Kai: Why did I faint?

Wolf: Because I am lazy and didn't want to write down the whole procedure plus. Who wouldn't faint from that.

Kai: …

Aichi: Why the reference to The Incredible Hulk?

Wolf: Makes it easier for the readers to understand what I mean by strap table.

Zlegna: When do I come in?

Wolf: Later.

Zlegna: Aww * Pouts *

Wolf: See you peeps later. Wolf out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: Hello Everyone!

Kai: Just couldn't wait any longer could you.

Wolf: Nope, I have no patience plus after I read that single review that a guest left me saying, "No-No-No! What's gonna happen with Kai! Update as soon as you can!" I couldn't resist.

Zlegna: Sucker.

Wolf: I know but after this I will update sooner if I get 10 reviews.

Kai: After one review like that I doubt that will happen.

Wolf: It'll happen!

Aichi: Wolf doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard or The Incredible Hulk ( Reference in last chapter.)

Miwa: Why didn't anybody ask about me or Aichi?

Kai: I don't know...

Wolf: Because people think Kai is a hottie.

Zlegna: On with the story!

Kai's POV:

I awoke in a cage just big enoughto fit three people sitting up but having there feet touch in the middle. I tried looking beyond the cage but I couldn't see anything outside it. My tail and wingstwiched nerviously. Wait just a minute, I have  
a tail and wings?! I looked back to see that I had a spiked what looked like a dragon tail and lethery wings. My new appendages were blood red and bearally able tofit though the bars allowing room to move. My wing span I think was about 18-19  
feet and my tail had to be about 3.5 feet. Hearing moan I looked to my left to see Aichi except he had blue cat ears where his acctual ears were supposed to be. He also had a blue cat tail. His eyes opened spoting me he meowed, "Hello Kai."

His sapphire eyes met my emerald ones and he squeaked staggering back. "What is it?" I asked my head tilting slightly a questioning look on my face. This scared Aichi even more as he had squeaked and backed futher away.

"Your..Your...Your e..ey...eyes." He stuttered.

"What about them?"

"They are slitted virtically...l..like a serpents." He squeeked again when he looked behind me.

"Yeah, Yeah I know about the wings and tailyou should feel your ears and look there." I said pointing to his tail. He felt the side of his head and gasped. When he looked at his tail he yelped and scambled towards me in an effort to get away. "It's  
attached to you." I said grabbing his shoulder and squeesing it in a comforting manner. Aichi turned his head to me his face mere inches from mine. His face turned as red as my wings and he looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. Just than  
the cage door opened and Miwa was thrown in. He had a slimy salamander tail. His eyes fluttered open and when he saw us he smirked and said, "Kai, why is your hand on Aichi's shoulder and why is he as red as a tomato."

I removed my hand hastly and Aichi mumered, "Miwa I don't think it's..."

"Why are we in black spandex?" Miwa interupted before Aichi could continue. I looked around to see he was right we were all in black spandex that covored everything except our hands and heads.

"Miwa you have lizardeyelids" I told him.

"Cool!" he said. I yawned tiredly and we all slepteven after just waking up.

Kai: …...

Miwa: Why am I a salamander?

Wolf: Because I felt like it.

Kai: You are ruining my reputation.

Zlegna: You mean your reputation for being heartless and mean and emotionless.

Wolf: I know I am.

Kai: Why you...

Aichi: Please don't fight with Wolf, Kai.

Kai: Fine.

Wolf: Ha. * Runs as Kai chases *

Miwa: * sighs * Hope you guys liked it.

Aichi: Remember to review if you want more!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: Hello

Aichi: What's up? You seem sad.

Wolf: I lost my notes for this story.

Miwa: How?

Wolf: I don't know but now I am writing from memory.

Kai: How is that bad? I mean don't you do that anyway?

Wolf: …..

Zlegna: Wolf does NOT own Cardfight Vanguard. She only owns her decks.

Miwa: On with the story!

Kai's POV:

(Miwa: Why is it always Kai's POV?

Wolf: Shut it Miwa!)

I don't know how much time passed. We had tests to check that our animal parts worked but they never let me learn how to fly. Aichi could jump high and Miwa had suction like fingers to climb up walls. But for the most part we sat in our cage. Aichi would sometimes cry softly and Miwa and I would comfort him. We knew we had to stay strong and find some way out. But when Aichi was asleep, which was quite often, Miwa would be the one to cry sometimes. I would comfort him and he would cry himself to sleep most of the time. I had to learn how to be comforting in a nice way because otherwise I just scared the other two more. When the others were asleep though, I would let the tears flow and they never knew how much I cried.

It was almost time for our tests when we heard explosions. They came closer and closer until the door exploded in a burst of black flame.

Wolf: Mwa ha ha ha!

Kai: …..

Aichi: 0.0

Kai: I don't cry.

Miwa: Yes you do according to this.

Kai: This is fan made so it is not real and therefore an unreliable source.

Miwa: You don't want to seem like a crier.

Kai: ...

Zlegna: Review please. Flames will be blown up!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: Hello /Manages to dodge a pot./

Kai: You updated your other story and even wrote a new one but you couldn't be bothered to update this one! /Throws another pot./

Wolf: I'm sorry! I couldn't find my notes, I just found them! /Runs away as Kai gives chase/

Aichi: /Sweats a little/ Wolf doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard!

Miwa: Sorry for any inconvenience.

Zlegna: On with the story!

Kai's POV:

The door opened to reveal a girl I recognized as Zlegna (description in my profile.) "Come on!" She ripped open the cage,we jumped out and followed. I felt a shock of electricity in my neck and felt the collar fall off. We ran though the facility,  
/Zlegna blew her black fire breath at everything in her path. We scrambled to keep up and soon we ended up in a large garage. Zlegna stopped and glanced up. "Miwa, Aichi, come here and Kai, follow me." She speadher large white wingsand grabbedAichiand  
Miwa, taking to the air. I opened my large red wings and clumsily took flight. I followed like a drunk man as Zlegna blasted a hole through the ceiling. I spun as I dodged falling debris, barely making it out. We flew to westtowards thesunset(a  
bit cheesy). As we flew, I began to get the hang of flying. Zlegna dived into an alley, and landed gently on the ground. I crashed next to them, but a bunch of trash bags prevented any injury. Zlegna sighed, "Did they not teach you how to

fly?"

"No"

"They did quite good at the sergery to add your animal parts though." Zlegna noted. "Come on, they are probably trying to find us right now. They are also wondering what was up with me." She chuckled and headed towards the end on the alley. We followedher,  
the safest place for us right now was with her. When we emerged out of the alley, I blinked. We were next to my apartment. We ran into my apartment and Zlegna locked the door. "We should be good now." She turned to us. "There is clothingfor  
you on the couch, go into Kai's room once your ready andget some good rest." On the couch, I found a black shirt and Khaki pants with holes for mywings and tail to go through. I went into the bathroom and got changed as quickly as I could,fumbling  
with my other appendages. I went into my bedroom tofind that there were three beds side by side and labeled with each of our names. Aichi's was the middle one, Miwa's was closest to the door, and mine was the furthest away from the door. Miwa  
was in his and had,to my guess,instantly fallen asleep, Aichi wascurledin his,alsoasleep but less restfully. I slipped into mybed andpulled my wings in around me like a barrier from the world. Grateful tears  
slipped down my face as I silently thanked Zlegnaforsaving us. My tail rested on my legs as I fellasleep.

Wolf: Sorry if it's short!

Kai: I'm not a crybaby!

Wolf: You just got saved and you had to comfort the others in the cage. You softened when it came to them and you are more willing to show emotion when you are alone or nobody else is awake.

Miwa: Kai, your so nice!

Kai: Say another word and I'll kill you.

Aichi: /Sweats/ Please review!

Zlegna: Next chapter is the last chapter unless you want more!

Wolf: The next chapter will have room for me to continue, so if you want more then review and tell me what kind of things you want to see and I will take it into account.

Zlegna: See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: Wow, I finally have the time to update.

Aichi: I wonder how this is going to end.

Kai: Most likely with me crying,getting caught again,and for the rest of our days.

Wolf: My OC is here now, you have nothing to fear. Except Kai's fire breath.

Zlegna: Wolf owns nothing.

Wolf: I don't even own my OC, she belongs to Hiei from Yu Yu Hakushio.

Miwa: Enjoy!

Kai's POV:

I awoke to the smell of eggs. My eyes fluttered open to the pleasing sight of my room. Aichi mumbled something in his sleep before giggling softly. I peeked out of the room to see Miwa helping Zlegna cook bacon and eggs. Breakfast seemed close to done.  
I walked over to Aichi, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Aichi, you need to wake up." I shook him slightly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Kai? What is up?" Aichi yawned, clearly not fully awake.

"Breakfast."

"I'll be out later, save me some please." Aichi curled back up. I rolled my eyes before smirking evilly at the idea that popped into my head.

"Ok then, you leave me no choice." I scooped Aichi bridal style into my arms, standing up. He gave a squeak of surprise, his ears flattened slightly against his head.

"Kai, please put me down." His face was as red as a fire truck.

"Ok" I smiled mischievously, tossing Aichi back onto his bed. He landed on all fours as expected.

"Why did you throw me?" Aichi asked.

"So you would wake up, come on let's get breakfast." I beckoned to him and we walked into the kitchen where breakfast awaited. 

* * *

It wasn't the best I'll admit but it was better than thepiece of meat we got every meal. We ate in silence, letting it settle in that we were finally out of that cage and having normal food like we used to.

"We are going to Card Capital after this so once you're done go get ready." Zlegna instructed as she stood up. She began to do dishes and soon after we did as we were told. 

* * *

We stepped out of the apartment nervously. Zlegna had given us small dog tags with our names that were enchanted to hide our _unique_ appendages from all who didn't know about them plus the people after us.I felt as though we were going to get  
jumped at any moment. I was also worried about what our friends at Card Capital would say once they learned about what happened to us.

"Stop being worry worts, it will be fine." Zlegna soothed. We arrived at Card Capital too quickly for my liking. Zlegna turned to us, looking us each in the eye before walking inside of the card store in front of us.

"Aichi, Miwa, Kai!" Several voices cried out at once. Misaki, Kamui, Ren, Asuka, and Emi all ran to us.

"Are you ok? You'vebeen gone for a week! Nobody could find you!" We took a step back, overwhelmed by the people surrounding us. I could see Aichi's ears flattened against his head in slight fear. I understood why though, it reminded us of the scientists.

"Take a step back everyone, you are going to freak them out even more the closer you get, they already think that they are going to get jumped." Zlegna stated. They all took a step back. We were the only ones in the shop so it made it easier to stay calm.

"What do you mean?" Kamui questioned. Kamui's loud voice made Aichi wimper quietly and move a little behind me. Miwa looked over at Aichi in worry but I could tell that Kamui's voice scared him slightly too.

"Kamui, please quiet down." I looked said boy in the eyes.

"Why? We all have a right to know where you guys were." Ren cried dramatically. Aichi buried his head into my back.

"That's not why." Miwa's voice wavered slightly, but his face was serious.

"Can you tell us then?" Misaki inquired, her voice quiet. I turned around and pulled Aichi into a hug, patting his head softly.

"Aichi, we are safe now. Everything is going to be fine." I soothed quietly. I felt all but Miwa's eyes on me.I ignored it and focused on Aichi, who was shaking slightly in my arms. He nuzzled my chest.

"No more scientists?" Aichi asked softly.

"Of course not, we are safe now there is nothing to fear. I'm here and if anyone tries to hurt you I will protect you,okay?" Aichi's sapphireeyes looked into my emeralds ones.

"Thank you, Kai." Aichi smiled which made me smile back at him.

"If Kai just smile and comfort Aichi?" Ren inquired as though it was impossible.

"Kai's and Aichi grew very close through our _experience_ and now the only one who will get a smile out of Kai is Aichi." Miwa explained as though it was perfectly normal. He proceeded to tell them what happened to us. I shivered at the memories and  
continued to hug Aichi, to keep him and myself calm.

When Miwa finished there was a long silenced. Aichi's tail had curled around my own and my wings were wrapped around us both. Miwa, Aichi, and I had removed our dog tages just long enough so that the others could see how we really looked.

"That must have been horrible." Asuka muttered. Ren shook his head in agreement. Aichi's grip on me tightened slightly and I looked down at him. He looked up before kissing me quickly and softly. I blinked before smiling and resting my forehead against  
his.

"I love you Aichi." I whispered

"I love you too Kai." Aichi murmured back. Miwa chuckled softly. Misaki stood up.

"We don't care what you look like or who you are in love with. We are your friends and we support you no matter what. The others shook thier heads in agreement.

"Thank you all." I looked at them and smiled one of the biggest smiles I had ever done in a long time.

Kai: So are we done now?

Wolf: Yes, if you guys want though I will put in some aftermath stuff if you want. Just put a basic idea in the reviews.

Zlegna: Review and piece out!


End file.
